Phantom Spark: El pony electrico
by xXPhantomGostXx
Summary: El joven Phantom Spark era un pegaso comun y corriente, pero un accidente hace que se le otorguen poderes electricos. Pero a la vez crea a un enemigo que amenaza el destino de Equestria. Una historia de humor, misterios, amor y aventura!
1. Un Accidente Electrico

_**Hola a todos los lectores de Fanfics!  
Bueno como se pudieron dar cuenta algunos cambie el metodo de lectura del fanfic y pues decidi rehacerlo todo pero no se preocupen  
subire los capitulos cada semana o en cuatro dias dependiendo el tiempo que tenga XD PERO no esperen que la historia siga siendo la misma, varias cosas van a cambiar hasta donde ustedes han leido asi que me despido y espero que les guste y dejen un comentario (se aceptan consejos)**_

_**xXPhantomGostXx se despide!**_  
_**Un saludo!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo**

**Te has preguntado alguna vez, ¿que harias si tuvieras poderes? Intrigante pregunta no?...que harias si pudieras controlar cierto elemento ya sea fuego, aire, tierra, agua…electricidad. Pues bien, yo si puedo controlar uno.**

**Mi nombre es Phantom Spark…..el pony eléctrico y esta es mi historia.**

**Todo empezó un dia soleado en ponyville, un dia cualquiera, como cualquier otro ese dia yo estaba en mi casa en mi sofá descansando un poco y relajándome un rato con la misma pregunta de cada dia… ¿Por qué no tenia una cutie mark?****Pero en fin, mi amigo "Lix Blade" llego un poco apresurado (como siempre) a tocar la puerta de mi casa y vaya, si que Lix siempre se metia en problemas pero yo siempre trataba de hacer que los enfrentara y apoyarlo.**

- Phan! ¿¡Estas en casa! – grito Lix Blade

- si? Que pasa? Otra vez en problemas?" –dijo Phan con seriedad

- Oh No! No, no claro que no! –dijo Lix nerviosamente mirando a Phan

- eso espero, bueno que me querías decir? –menciono Phan

- Phan! Los wonderbolts darán un espectáculo esta tarde! –dijo Lix con gran emoción

- Los wonderbolts? Dejame ver! –dijo Phan

**Y si en efecto los wonderbolts iban a dar un espectáculo esa tarde, Lix se veía muy emocionado aunque debo decir que yo también ya que la entrada era libre y la princesa Celestia estaría de espectadora sin mencionar que también habría un espectáculo final.**

_Hoy los wonderbolts darán un espectáculo_  
_Vengan la entrada es libre_  
_La gran princesa Celestia será la espectadora_  
_Habrá un gran espectáculo final sorpresa_  
_Atte. Dirección de eventos de Ciudad Nimbo_

- wow hermano! Se ve interesante! –dijo Phan con una sonrisa

- Entonces? Que dices? –pregunto Lix a Phan

- hmmm si…por que no? –dijo Phan aceptando la invitación de Lix

- Wuuuhoo! Pues vamos! Todavía nos falta encontrar buenos Lugares –dijo Lix emocionado

- bueno pues vámonos! Ven Stone! –dijo Phan señalando al pequeño parasprite rojo que tenia

- Vaya aun me sigo preguntando como es que Stone no se multiplica –pensó Lix

**Mi parasprite "Stone" nos acompaño, si tengo un parasprite como mascota y pues es genial, Stone tiene su temperamento y me ayuda a reaccionar cuando me distraigo con algo, lo raro de Stone es que no se multiplica ni acaba con cosechas o cosas por el estilo, es un buen amigo, pero en fin llegamos a ciudad nimbo pero antes comimos unos muffins por que en verdad estaba hambriento, no había comido nada en todo el dia. Pero bueno, llegamos al estadio y para nuestra suerte había disponibles 2 lugares todavía y con una buena vista del estadio y que al voltear para atrás se veía casi todo equestria.**

- Oye oí que la princesa Luna se presente al evento? –pregunto Phan

- hmm tal vez, por que?...Oh ya se por que! –dijo Lix mirando a Phan

- Ah si? Y por que? –dijo Phan nerviosamente

- Te gusta no es cierto? –menciono Lix mirando desafiadamente a Phan

- QUE¡? No, no, no! Digo….ahh ya lo sabes no? –dijo Phan

- Vamos Phan! Que no te de pena soy tu amigo recuerdas? Puedes decirme lo que quieras conmigo no hay problema! –dijo Lix

- Gracias Lix, pero…crees que vendrá? Nadie la ha visto desde que vino esa noche a ponyville hace mucho –dijo Phan preguntándose

- mmmm tengo una teoría, yo digo que bueno ella es una princesa de la noche y pues levanta la luna, tal vez tenga deberes reales que hacer en la noche tu sabes papeleo, asuntos importantes, tu bien sabes a lo que me refiero y pues en consecuencia ella termina durmiéndose tarde y al mismo tiempo se despierta tarde. –dijo Lix dirigiéndose a Phan

- si creo que si lo entiendo pero puede haber tal vez una posibilidad –dijo Phan

- mira ya va a empezar el espectáculo! –menciono Lix emocionado

- BUENAS TARDES CIUDAD NIMBO! Bienvenidos sean a este gran evento organizado por la misma ciudad Nimbo, y el día de hoy será el show de los wonderbolts con la princesa Celestia como espectadora, así que ¡démosle la bienvenida a la princesa Celestia! –dijo el locutor dirigiéndose al estadio

**Ahí estaba, la princesa Celestia custodiada por 2 de sus guardias muy serios por cierto y aparte de que venían 6 ponys con ella una morada, naranja, rosa, blanca, amarilla y azul, aunque también vi a un pequeño dragon morado junto a ellos. Y en eso los Wonderbolts hicieron su gran entrada y el locutor diciendo: ¡denle una calida bienvenida a los wonderbolts**

- hermano viste eso¡?¡ spitfire acaba de hacer un giro invertido mortal! –dijo Lix

- vaya! Wow! –dijo Phan sorprendido

- tal vez pueda hacer eso…no lo creo pero…no la verdad no creo poder hacer –dijo Lix

- Oye, oye, oye no digas eso! Nunca hay que perder la esperanza solo hay que tener fe en lo que vayas a hacer, nunca te des por vencido amigo! -dijo Phan

- tienes razón, gracias por el consejo hermano –dijo Lix agradecido

- ya me conoces –dijo Phan

**En fin fueron como 1 hora de espectáculo de los wonderbolts y se acercaba el gran espectáculo final absolutamente nadie sabia exactamente que iba a suceder, los wonderbolts terminaron y el final del evento estaba apunto de ocurrir. En eso vi que Celestia le hablaba a la pony de azul que estaba junto a ella, como si le deseara suerte y en ese momento la pony volo hacia arriba a gran velocidad y descendió rápidamente para hacer un arcoíris en forma de anillo y que su cola pudiera dejar una arcoíris a donde fuera, todo publico admiro este movimiento.**

- eso fue…MARAVILLOSO! –dijeron Phan y Lix al mismo tiempo

- nunca había visto algo semejante la verdad –dijo Phan

- a si? Pues yo oí que lo llaman el Arcoíris sónico, me contaron que una pony había hecho lo mismo tiempo atrás en este mismo estadio –menciono Lix

- crees que esta pony de azul fue la que hizo eso? –dijo Phan

- lo más seguro es que si –dijo Lix

- bueno a terminado el gran espectáculo final que consistió en el Arcoiris sónico hecho por Rainbow Dash! –Grito el locutor señalando a la pony de azul

- vaya hermano que buen nombre para una pony que sabe hacer un arcoíris sónico no? –dijo Phan

- si la mera verdad es que si, bueno Phan me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana? –pregunto Lix

- claro nos veremos Lix –dijo Phan

- a donde iras ahora mismo Spark? Te veo un poco decidido a hacer algo –dijo Lix interrogando a Phan

- mmmm solo a caminar Lix solo a caminar un poco

- muy bien hermano cuídate! –dijo Lix mientras se iba

- igualmente Lix! –dijo Phan despidiendose

**Cuando Lix se fue me decidi ir a volar un rato, lo se no fui a caminar pero iba a una montaña a pensar como de costumbre. En eso pensé que si yo también podría ser capaz de romper la barrera del sonido…y si me decidi a hacerlo, yo soy un pony que nunca pierde la esperanza y tiene mucha fe cuando voy a hacer algo, y como dije antes siempre he dicho que nunca hay que darse por vencido siempre hay que tener paciencia y sobre todo mucha fe en lo que vayas a hacer.**

- (me pregunto si podre romper la barrera del sonido igual que esa pony…saldrá acaso un arcoíris también?...hmmm) –pensó Phan

**En ese momento volé a máxima velocidad a todo lo que podía avanzar de velocidad y para mi sorpresa estaba a punto de romper la barrera del sonido aunque en eso una gran nube negra se atravesó en mi camino y como consecuencia la atravesé, lo peor del caso es que era un nube eléctrica y había posibilidades de que me electrocutara, pero no fue asi.**

**Un rayo se dirigía hacia mí y ese mismo rayo toco la delgada barrera que había alrededor de mi ya que estaba a punto de romper la barrera del sonido pero al parecer estos dos se fusionaron dándome pequeños cosquilleos en mi todo mi cuerpo pero no me hacían daño al contrario parecían darme velocidad y en eso paso…..rompí la barrera del sonido, pero lo impresionante es que en vez de un arcoíris eran truenos en forma circula y otros rayos color azul que me rodeaban**

**Fui a una gran velocidad y cuando voltee hacia atrás ahí estaba tenia al fin mi cutie mark la cual consistía en un rayo negro en medio de dos rayos azules, sentía en mis cascos una gran carga eléctrica y cuando los miraba estaban soltando rayos azules que no me afectaban en lo absoluto….no lo podía creer**

- Por Celestia! Whoa! Rayos azules por todas partes y voy a gran velocidad esto es genial….espera….QUE ES ESO¡?¡ UNA MONTAÑA! Oh eso estuvo cerca Whoaaaa! AUCH! –penso Phan antes de golpear una gran árbol muy alto

**En eso caí al suelo había otra montaña ahí al parecer no pude controlar bien lo que sea que haya hecho ese día…pero acabe en el bosque everfree**  
**Cuando me di cuenta de esto, inmediatamente trate de volar pero unos monstruos me rodearon algunos estaban arriba de los arboles otros rodeándome en la tierra les dije que se alejaran y en cuanto levante mi casco un rayo se fue automáticamente hacia ellos y los ahuyentó, me sorpendi por esto pero me electrocute a mi mismo algo raro paso JA! Quien lo diría.**

- (bueno eso fue extraño…..NO ENTIENDO QUE PASA! Vaya voy a necesitar respuestas…bueno creo que regresare a casa volando) –penso Phan

**Aunque debo aceptarlo los sucesos que me acababan de pasar no eran normales y estaba un poco confundido, me fui a mi casa para pensar y meditar sobre estos hechos…..seguía pensando**  
**Y llegue a mi casa cuando me recosté en el sofá alguien llamo a la puerta y cuando me asomé eran 8 siluetas de pony.**


	2. El Doble Oscuro de Phan

**Capitulo 2: Oscuro Enemigo**

**Cuando fui a abrir la puerta vi algo que me impresiono, ahí estaba delante de mi nada más y nada menos que la princesa Celestia junto con las misteriosas ponys que estaban con ella en el espectáculo de los wonderbolts. Pero no eran solo ellos…..estaba la princesa Luna.**

- Hola, podemos pasar? –dijo la princesa Celestia

- claro su alteza pasen! –dijo Phan inclinándose hacia Celestia

- Muuuuy bien amigo dinos exactamente que fue ese estruendo que hiciste y esa gran luz hecha de rayos! Eh? Responde! –dijo Pinkie Pie acercándose a Phan

- eh….y-yo –respondio Phan asustadamente

- Pinkie! Lo siento, Pinkie Pie suele ser asi –dijo Twilight lamentando lo suscedido

- Oh pero que! No nos hemos presentado, bueno creo que ya me conoces no es así? Tu eres Phantom Spark? No? –dijo Celestia

- aja, si soy yo -

- bueno ellas son Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Applejack –dijo Celestia

- te olvidas de mi hermana! Mucho gusto soy la Princesa Luna! –dijo Luna mirando a Phan

- (Por celestia! Te esta hablando! No seas idiota y respondele!) –penso Phan

- Huh? Estas bien Phan? –dijo Luna

**En ese preciso instante no sabia que hacer, vaya la hermosa princesa Luna alguien con quien había deseado salir algún dia estaba AQUÍ en mi casa tenia que hacerme amigo de ella al menos pero mis emociones me controlaban y fue justo cuando recibi una cachetada de parte de mi parasprite "Stone" que me hizo reaccionar justo a tiempo.**

- AH!, Q-q-que¡? Oh perdón por eso, mucho gusto princesa! –dijo Phan sonrojado como un tomate

- Ji ji ji eres divertido Phan jajaja –dijo Luna dirigiéndose a Phan

- Compañero! Muuucho gusto yo soy Applejack aquí presentándome –dijo Applejack

- YO SOY PINKIE PIE! –grito pinkie enfrente de Phan

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle –dijo Twilight

- Hola querido, mi nombre es Rarity es un placer –menciono Rarity

- Um….H-hola M-mi n-nombre es Fluttershy –dijo Fluttershy a muy bajo volumen

- Hey! Yo soy Rainbow Dash amigo –dijo Rainbow

- Oye espera…tu eres la pony que hiciste ese arcoriris sónico no? –pregunto Phan

- SI! Que te pareció? –dijo Rainbow

- Exelente, pero…princesa, sin ofender pero cual es el motivo de la visita? –Pregunto Phan

- Oh bueno Phan, veras… -

**Asi, la princesa me empezó a contar lo que vieron y por que vinieron hasta aca, me conto que al salir del estadio y mientras estaban de camino a ponyville vieron un gran trueno que alumbro la noche como si fuera de dia por unos segundos! Y que vieron que esa ráfaga choco contra el bosque everfree y después me vieron como me fui a casa confundido.**

- Asi que Phan…te importaría contarnos sobre como hiciste eso? –dijo Celestia con seriedad

- Ahh, bueno todo empezó por mi intento en hacer un arcoíris sónico al igual que rainbow dash pero no resulto como esperaba –dijo Phan

- A que te refieres con eso? –menciono Twilight preguntando

- Veran, cuando estaba a punto de romper la barrera del sonido me acerque a una gran nube cargada de electricidad y por alguna extraña razón los rayos se combinaron con la barrera y haciendo que yo pudiera absorber la electricidad –explico Phan

**Todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta, nadie nunca jamás en su vida había conocido a un pony que tuviese poderes elementales como es la electricidad.**

- Wow, poderes eléctricos interesante –dijo Luna observando a Phan

- E-en serio lo consideras interesante? En serio? –dijo Phan sonrojado como un tomate

- Si de hecho, seamos amigos si? Eres simpatico! –respondio Luna dirigiéndose a Phan

- (OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS) a mi también me gustaría! Amigos? –pregunto Phan

- Amigos –dijo Luna sonriendo

- Bueno Phan, creo que es hora de irnos fue un placer conocerte y espero que sigas investigando tus poderes a fondo y que no los utilices para ningún mal –dijo la princesa Celestia

**En ese mismo instante todos se estaban despidiendo de mi, vaya tenia muchas ponis en mi casa, la verdad…jamás había estado tan llena. Pero bueno, todos se despidieron exepto alguien que no esperaba.**

- Tia! Oye me puedo quedar un poco mas? –dijo Luna dirigiéndose a Celestia

- Claro que si, Luna! Nos vemos mas tarde! –dijo Celestia despidiéndose

- Oh por Celestia! Luna esta en mi casa parece un sueño hecho realidad –penso Phan

- Oye Phan! Quieres ir a caminar? –pregunto Luna

- Claro que si! –dijo Phan

**En eso caminamos por las praderas a las afueras de ponyville observando el paisaje y la bella noche, también platicábamos sobre nuestras vidas y nos íbamos haciendo cada vez mas amigos.**

- Ahh ya me canse, descansemos un rato quieres? –dijo Luna

- ok, por que no? –dijo Phan recostándose en un árbol al lado de Luna

- Oye Phan y que se siente tener poderes eléctricos? –pregunto Luna

- Oh eso, bueno todavía no los se controlar pero se siente bien –dijo Phan

- Phan eres genial, de todos los que conozco eres uno de los que mas escucha –dijo Luna

- Vaya en serio? Gracias por el cumplido (vamos Phan! Es tu oportunidad) –Penso Phan

- Deberiamos salir mas seguido, aveces tengo tiempo libre –respondio Luna

- (Vamos! Dile!) Um…Luna Y-yo… –

- Si? Que pasa Phan? -

- Hola! A todos! –grito Lix blade quien venia caminando hacia aca

- Hola Lix! (llegaste en el momento indicado) –penso Phan

- Que tal Phan? Vaya! Alteza que hace Aqu…..Ohhhh –dijo Lix mientras miraba a Phan desafiantemente

- Oh, disculpa quien eres tu? –pregunto Luna

- ejem, lo siento su alteza por no -

- Por favor llamame Luna si? –interrumpio Luna

- Claro que si, Luna! Oh lo siento no me presente soy Lix Blade amigo de Phan –dijo Lix

- y que haces por aquí Lix? –pregunto Phan

- Bueno yo nadamas fui a comprar algunas cosas para comer –dijo Lix

- Claro entiendo, que es eso! –señalo Phan a una nube oscura

**Una gran nube oscura aparecia justo enfrente de nosotros y de la nada un unicornio salió del mismo espesor de la nube.**

- Ha ha ha ha! Vaya Phantom Spark, por fin nos vemos las caras -

- quien eres tú? –dijo Luna

- Yo? Yo soy su peor pesadilla y seré pronto el eterno abismo en toda Equestria, yo soy la oscuridad presente –

- de que hablas? no dejare que le hagas daño! –dijo Phan poniéndose delante de Luna

- Phan me puedo cuidar sola –dijo Luna mientras sonreía

- q-q-que, OH si claro, claro (tonto) –

- Ja ja ja solo una cosa Spark….ten cuidado, porque pronto veras tu mundo en oscuridad y yo estare al mando –dijo el unicornio encapuchado

-Luna: no dejaremos de ninguna manera que te salgas con la tuya, utilizaremos los elementos de la armonía si tratas de hacer algo!

- muahahahahahahaha ni siquiera los elemento podrán detenerme cuando tenga en mi poder las 3 piedras Ignicia escondidas en todo Equestria! -

- Piedras? QUIEN ERES¡? Revelate! –grito Phan

- Muahahahahaha no sabes quien soy?...Yo soy Dark Spark! –dijo el unicornio mientras se revelaba el mismo

- Viejo….que acaso no se parece a ti? –dijo Lix

- A mi? Si me estoy dando cuenta –dijo Phan asustado

- Pero es de color invertido al tuyo! –dijo Luna impresionada

- Pues claro que soy de esos colores, POR QUE SOY TODO LO APUESTO A SPARK! Verán….cuando Spark hizo ese trueno Sonico o como sea que se llame creo una energía negativa la cual….soy yo! –dijo Dark Spark mientras reia malévolamente

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Que tal les parecio?  
Ahora Phan tiene un enemigo nuevo: su doble oscuro y malvado, que pasara ahora que lo ha descubierto?  
Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de Phantom Spark: el pony electrico**_

_**Gracias por Leer y espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**-xXPhantomGostXx-**_


	3. La leyenda de las Piedras Ignicia

**_¡ATENCION!: Este episodio contiene mucha historia de las piedras ignicia, si no lo quieres leer no pasa nada. Pero si quieres continuar leyendolo, adelante, este episodio cuenta mucho de como se crearon las piedras, quien las formo y cual era su fin. _**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Piedras Ignicia

**Era un momento difícil de creer….acaso yo tenia un doble malvado? Dark Spark dijo que era yo pero todo lo contrario…estaba muy preocupado y confundido.**

- Ja ja ja ja que pasa Spark? No lo sabias? Ahora si mi disculpan tengo que ir por las piedras y poder iniciar UNA NUEVA ERA! –dijo Dark Spark mientras que desapareció

- Sabes Phan…presiento que esto no es nada bueno viejo –dijo Lix

- ni me lo digas…ahora que hare –dijo Phan preocupadamente

- Yo te ayudare si quieres, te parece bien? –dijo Luna dirigiéndose a Phan

- A-Ah s-s-si! Claro que puedes Luna! Seria un gran honor! –dijo Phan sonrojado

- Bien, vamos a canterlot tal vez mi hermana sepa algo sobre estas piedras ignicia –dijo Luna

-Muy bien vámonos! –dijo Phan

**Nos dirigíamos al castillo de canterlot para preguntarle a la Princesa Celestia acerca de las piedras y en donde se localizaban las mismas, en cuanto llegamos al castillo el cual estaba custodiado por guardias, pero viéndonos a mi y a Lix que estábamos al lado de Luna nos dejaban pasar, en cuanto llegamos al cuarto principal donde se encontraba celestia, ella nos recibió y empezamos a preguntarle, también a decirle sobre lo que había pasado.**

- hmmm –murmuro celestia

- Y bien Tia? –pregunto Luna

Celestia solo asintió la cabeza y nos miro a todos, y aun mas a mi! Lo cual me preocupo mucho ya que presentia que era algo muy, muy, muy malo.

- Ahh, si, reconozco ese nombre de las piedras –dijo Celestia

- Entonces su majestad sabe donde se encuentran? –dijo Lix preguntando

- No…no lo se pero, se una leyenda acerca de ellas –dijo Celestia

- Nos la podrías contar hermana? –dijo Luna preguntando

- Bien, esta leyenda me la contaron cuando era pequeña y es una leyenda muy antigua –dijo Celestia

**_Esta historia toma lugar antes de que Luna y Yo, e incluso Discord reinaramos Equestria…_**

**_Cuenta la leyenda que, antes en Equestria existían pueblos separados, no existía canterlot, ponyville, manehattan o algún otro pueblo actual….eran pueblos parecidos a ponyville._**

**_En uno de esos pueblos existía una Unicornio Joven que le encantaba practicar la magia y aprender cosas de la misma. Un dia, la joven decidió irse de exploración cerca del bosque everfree y ahí, se encontró con otro pueblo el cual estaba con muchas bardas y protección, por la misma razón de que se encontraban cerca de un bosque tan peligroso, en fin, la joven unicornio llamada "Igny" se encontró con un unicornio de su mismo tamaño, este unicornio se llamaba "Grim Night". Igny conoció a este unicornio y se fueron haciendo los mejores amigos, aunque eran de diferentes pueblos se veian muy seguido, eran inseparables, pero, un dia, el pueblo de Grim Night fue atacado por una bestias que provenían del bosque everfree…nada se pudo hacer, muchos habitantes murieron y quedaron heridos…y…entre los muertos…estaba la madre de Grim Night, su padre había quedado herido muy herido…dejándolo en un estado de coma. Grim se encontraba muy, muy lastimado. Tanto era su sentimiento que Grim acumulo ira, odio, enojo, desprecio por su vida…Grim se había vuelto muy frio. Igny trataba de hacerle ver cosas positivas y tratar de animarlo…pero era inútil, Grim ya estaba siendo controlado por su enojo a la vida._**

**_Igny vio esto, estaba muy triste, ella no se quería rendir, ella quería que su amigo fuera feliz. Un dia, Igny fue a buscar a Grim, pero sentía algo que le preocupaba. _**

**_Igny no encontraba en ningún lado a Grim, buscaba por todos lados y era inútil, hasta que vio una gran Luz de color morado, inmediatamente fue ahí para ver que sucedia…y descubrió…que era Grim…su ira lo había controlado dejando escapar mucha magia oscura convirtiéndolo en un ser de oscuridad…Igny trato de detenerlo pero Grim la empujo hacia atrás diciéndole que la vida no tenia sentido y que eras hora que todos sintieran lo que el sintió. Igny trato de hacerle razonar diciéndole que la vida es dura pero que siempre te trae sorpresas muy agradables…era inútil, Grim no escuchaba e ignoraba cada palabra que le decía su mejor amiga, finalmente Grim se alzo hacia los cielos y lo cubrió con completa oscuridad y con voz fuerte grito: - Yo soy su eterno abismo en sus vidas hoy y siempre! –_**

**_Igny al ver esto, se dirigió a su casa lo mas rápido que pudo mientras veía a los demás ponys horrorizados por la presencia de "Grim oscuro". La joven pony corrió a su casa y empezó a conjurar varios elementos tratando de crear algo que pudiera detener a Grim, finalmente después de todo lo que paso, Igny concentro toda su magia y esto hizo que la casa de Igny resplandeciera e hiciera ver todo su pueblo como si fuera de dia._**

**_Cuando Igny abrió los ojos, delante de ella se veian 3 rocas de color blanco y negro cada una brillaban demasiado. Igny no se espero y fue a buscar a Grim para detenerlo…_**

**_Cuando se encontraron cara a cara Igny y Grim, Grim le decía cosas sobre que se le uniera y que juntos formarían un ejercito que hundiría a equestria en la profunda oscuridad. Obviamente, Igny se negó obligándola a hacer algo que le dolería hasta el alma…..Usar las piedras para encerrar a su amigo dentro de ellas._**

**_Igny no tuvo opción…Grim ataco con fuerza pero las piedras protegieron a Igny_**

**_Finalmente…Igny triunfo y pero sentía un gran dolor en ella, las ultimas palabras que dijo su amigo fueron de venganza._**

**_Igny quedo devastada…vio que las piedras se podrían usar para el bien pero a la vez vio que eran demasiado poderosas, asi que, con ayuda de las piedras hizo 3 guardianes que construirían 3 templos donde se guardarían las piedras nombradas "Piedras Ignicia" en honor al nombre de la creadora: Ignicia –Fin del fragmento…_**

- A ver déjeme entender esto su majestad…lo que buscamos son piedras de una antigüedad muy grande cierto? –dijo Lix

- Asi es Lix Blade, estas piedras según la leyenda son mas antiguas que nada y son de un gran poder –dijo Celestia

- Pero…donde empezar? Solo sabemos que están repartidas por toda equestria… –dijo Phan

- No te preocupes Phan te ayudare a buscarlas! –dijo Luna

- En serio? Harias eso? Pero…no tienes deberes reales o cosas asi? –dijo Phan

- No se preocupen Tia se puede encargar de eso verdad? –dijo Luna

- Claro que si Luna y mas tratándose de algo tan poderoso como las piedras –dijo Celestia

- Entonces me dejaras ir? –pregunto Luna

- Claro que si hermana –menciono celestia

- OH SIII! –Pensó Phan

- Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos Phan mañana iniciaremos la búsqueda –dijo Lix

- Oh no, no, no pueden quedarse en el castillo si lo desean, tenemos una habitación con una litera –dijo Luna

- Claro seria un honor! –dijo Phan sonriendo

- Gracias sus majestades –dijo Lix emocionado

- No hay problema –dijo Luna

**Lix y yo nos despedimos de las Princesas Celestia y Luna y dejamos el cuarto para ser después escoltados por unos guardias hacia nuestra habitación. Era muy grande con una litera, Lix decidió dormir abajo y yo arriba…**

- Oye Lix… –dijo Phan

- Si que pasa viejo? –

- C-crees que tenga alguna pequeña oportunidad de que Luna se fije en mi? –dijo Phan

- Hermano, acaso estas dudando? Creeme tendras tu momento –dijo Lix

- Pero y si no? – dijo Phan

- Phan, eres uno de los ponys mas amables, serviciales y buena onda que he conocido me alegra ser tu amigo, solo tienes que ser paciente si? –dijo Lix

- hmm creo que tienes razón Lix espero que asi sea –dijo Phan

- Tranquilo viejo, veras que todo sale bien –dijo Lix mientras caia dormido

**Lix y yo nos habíamos dormida ya, vaya que eran camas muy comodas en mi opinión, pero no fue una noche de sueño tranquilo…empeze a tener un sueño muy extraño.**

- ahh que es…donde estoy? –dijo Phan

- Estas en un sueño –dijo la voz misteriosa de sonido celestial

- En un sueño? Quien eres? –Pregunto Phan

- Yo, yo soy Ignicia la protectora y creadora de las piedras Ignicia –dijo Ignicia

- QUE? Eres tu la joven unicornio llamada Igny? –dijo Phan preguntando

- La misma joven Phan –dijo Ignicia

- Pero…no se supone que eras un unicornio? Yo te veo como un alicornio… –dijo Phan

- Eso te lo explicare después joven Phan –dijo Ignicia

- Oye Ignicia, me podrías decir donde están las piedras? –pregunto Phan

- No te puedo decir donde exactamente ya que, no se tus intenciones pero te puedo dar unas cuantas pistas –menciono Ignicia

- Y cuales serian? –dijo Phan

- "Las piedras Ignicia están donde menos te lo esperas, cada una esta en un lugar de equestria con diferentes climas y apariencias de terreno" es todo lo que te puedo decir hasta ahora, Adios y suerte Joven Phan –dijo Ignicia mientras desaparecia

- No, espera! No te vayas! –grito Phan fuertemente después de que Ignicia se retiro

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_**Ahora que Phan y sus amigos saben la historia de las piedras Ignicia...que haran? Phan tiene solo una pista y tiene que pensar bien para poder conseguir las piedras antes que su malvado doble oscuro: Dark Spark**_

_**Bueno Aqui termina el fragmento o capitulo de este fanfic esperen el siguiente muy pronto y perdon por la tardanza pero he estado ocupado los ultimos dias XD asi que **_

**_xXPhantomGostXx se despide!_**


	4. El primer templo y El Doctor Temporal

**HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES! bien pues aqui entregandoles el capitulo 4 de mi fanfic que ya estaba bien atrasado y no habia subido nada desde hace mucho por asuntos escolares de preparatoria y asi. Una disculpa por eso, pero bueno ahora el capitulo es mas largo de lo que espere (para que lo disfruten mas jejeje ? ) pero bueno disfruten el capitulo espero que les guste y sea de su agrado! **

* * *

**Capitulo 4: El primer templo y El Doctor**

**Cuando Ignicia se retiro todo lo que pude ver fue un resplandor blanco que me cego completamente en mi sueño y como consecuencia me obligo a levantarme de mi cama, todo parecía tranquilo, al parecer todo en verdad era un sueño. Me levante de la cama y quise salir a tomar un poco de aire, Lix seguía dormido, como de costumbre casi cayéndose de la cama y con saliva colgando de su boca con muchos ronquidos.**

**En fin, cuando salí a tomar aire a la terraza que había fuera de la habitación vi algo peculiar a 3 cuartos de mi habitación. Era la princesa Luna estaba también tomando aire en su terraza y estaba contemplando el cielo, la verdad yo la veía como si algo no anduviera bien…decidi acompañarla para ver que sucedia.**

- Eh..Luna eres tu? –dijo Phan mientras se acercaba a ella

- Oh, Hola Phan –respondio Luna

- Pasa algo? Te noto un poco preocupada –dijo Phan

- No, no pasa nada –dijo Luna mientras sonreía

- Luna se exactamente cuando alguien miente me ha pasado mucho con Lix –dijo Phan sonriendo

- Oh bien, te contare –dijo Luna suspirando

- A ver que pasa? –dijo Phan

- No lo se, es que…algunas veces, me siento sola, claro si se que tengo súbditos y que siempre están al pendiente de mi pero…no es lo mismo si te digo la verdad…me costo mucho acostumbrarme a este nuevo mundo, no conocía absolutamente a nadie y no tenia nadie con quien hablar –dijo Luna bajando la cabeza

- Hey! Me tienes a mi y hasta Lix también es tu amigo! No estas sola nunca digas eso! Yo te considero una mejor amiga si me lo preguntas, si lo se, llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos pero que importa!, tu me diste buena espina y creo que tu también presentías que seriamos buenos amigos no crees? –dijo Phan sonriendo

**Enseguida Luna me dio un abrazo a-a-a mi! Sin duda no me lo esperaba, me puse mas rojizo que una manzana.**

- Gracias Phan! Gracias por el apoyo eres genial! –decia Luna mientras abrazaba a Phan

- Je je d-d-de nada no hay de que para que son los amigos! –decia Phan mientras estaba sonrojado

- ….um creo que deberíamos… –dijo Luna mientras estaba sonrojada

- OH, si claro, claro! –dijo Phan mientras dejaba de abrazar a Luna

- Bueno es hora de que me vaya a dormir, gracias y buenas noches Phan –dijo Luna

- Buenas noches Luna –decia Phan quien se iba retirando hacia su habitación

**Volvi a mi habitación a dormir para despertar temprano y empezar a la búsqueda de las piedras Ignicia. Despues que dormi tuve una visión…una visión muy mala, fue corta y oscura, la visión trataba sobre la caída de Canterlot y el surgimiento de un palacio que surgiría desde la misma montaña donde se encontraba Equestria y sobre como Ponyville, Manehattan, Los pegasus y otra ciudades quedaban bajo las ruinas…bajo total oscuridad y destrucción y sobre como desaparecían miles de vidas. Fue una visión terrible, en verdad no sabia lo que pasaba pero sabia que tenia algo que ver con las piedras.**

- Phaaaaaaaaaaaan! –grito Lix

- Phan! Estas bien? Despierta! –grito Luna

- GAH! Ah, Ah…que…paso? –dijo Phan

- Se te zafó un tornillo? Estuvimos preocupados –dijo Lix

- Si Phan! No reaccionabas pasa algo? –dijo Luna

- Tuve un sueño y una visión, en el sueño tuve contacto con Ignicia la creadora de las piedras y me dijo que las piedras están en lugares con diferentes climas y ambientes, y mi visión…fue la caída de Canterlot y el castillo real, todo en ruinas.

- QUE? –se sorprendió Luna al oir estas palabras

- No estas jugando verdad viejo? –dijo Lix

- No, fue terrible, hay que encontrar las piedras –dijo Phan

- Pero no sabemos donde están! –dijo Lix

- Hmm diferentes climas…que tal si buscamos por Appleloosa? –dijo Luna

- Appleloosa eh? Hmm parece bien podríamos empezar por ahi –dijo Phan

**Y asi, todos nosotros nos preparamos y partimos hacia Appleloosa donde tendríamos que encontrar el primer templo, el cual no sabíamos ni si quiera donde se localizaba pero teníamos que intentarlo. El tren había llegado a Appleloosa, bajamos y buscamos por todo el lugar en busca de algún lugar que diera la esperanza que tratábamos de encontrar.**

- Oigan miren allí! –decia Lix mientras señalaba una tienda de antigüedades y artilugios

- Buen ojo Lix! Vayamos, tal vez allí encontremos algo –dijo Phan

**Cuando entramos a una tienda llamada "Artilugios Neoyin", estaba llena de antigüedades y cosas por el estilo un poco viejas y otras cosas que no conocíamos, reliquias, relojes, etcétera! Pero en fin, buscábamos cosas que se relacionaran con las piedras.**

- Vaya, ni rastro de algo relacionado con las piedras Ignicia! –dijo Lix molesto

- Em…hola forasteros, dijeron piedras Ignicia? –dijo la voz extraña detrás de todos

- Hola! Si buscamos algo relacionado con un templo, sabes algo? –dijo Luna

- Hmm ahora que lo recuerdo tengo algo ahí atrás, es un mapa, pero no recuerdo si tenga algo que ver con lo que buscan, aun asi ire a traerlo.

**El pony que al parecer parecía el encargado de la tienda, se fue detrás de su mismo negocio y nos trajo un mapa enrollado muy polvoso.**

- Y bien? Adelante lo pueden abrir si quieren, por cierto perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es Neoyin y soy encargado de esta tienda, un gusto en conocerlos –dijo Neoyin

- El gusto es mio amigo! –dijo Phan

- Mucho gusto Neoyin! –dijo Luna

- Hey que tal viejo! Un gusto para mi también! Pero Phan abre el mapa! –dijo Lix impacientemente

- Bien, bien, bien lo abrire, vaya esta muy polvoso –dijo Phan

**Phan y los demás contemplaron el gran mapa, que tan solo era una gran hoja de pergamino muy grande y ancha, pero, el mapa empezó a brillar. Empezó a tomar formas y de todo el terreno de Equestria cada rincón con su nombre debido, entonces un punto empezó a brillar, éramos nosotros mismos y nos estaba indicando el lugar donde se encontraba la primera Piedra Ignicia.**

- Vaya! Y yo crei que solo era un pedazo de papel enrollado! –dijo Neoyin

- Pues al parecer no, miren ahí creo nos esta indicando a donde dirigirnos –dijo Luna

- es cierto, vayamos! No sabemos si Dark Spark ya obtuvo la primera piedra –dijo Phan mientras se retiraba de la tienda con sus amigos

- No esperen! –dijo Neoyin– Puedo ayudar?

- Hmm no lo se, apenas te conocemos, como sabemos si no eres complice de el bando oscuro? Eh? –dijo Lix

- Es cierto Neoyin, ahora no podemos confiar en nadie –dijo Luna

- Hmm ok, puedes venir pero te estaremos vigilando si? –dijo Phan

- Muy bien! Les ayudare tengo poderes especiales! Les prometo que no sere una carga –dijo Neoyin emocionadamente

- Bien basta de charla! Vámonos! –dijo Phan mientras corrian a donde el mapa les indicaba

**Nos dirigíamos a donde el mapa nos indicaba, aunque debo decir que si es muy extraño encontrar el mapa en una tienda de artilugios asi como asi, me sorprendió mucho hasta llegue a pensar que era una trampa de Dark Spark pero no, al ver toda esa magia concentrada en ese papel de pergamino simplemente no pude dudar y tuve que confiar ya que era una gran urgencia. El mapa nos indicaba 2 puntos, uno éramos nosotros y el otro era el templo de la piedra ignicia pero pronto algo ocurrió…**

- Wow! Luna mira, el mapa! –dijo Phan indicando– esta brillando unas letras ahí!

- Es cierto! A ver, que es lo que dice –dijo Luna

**_"Si el templo Ignicia quieren encontrar, los rieles ustedes seguirán y una planta muy peculiar ustedes encontraran"_**

- bien chicos! Estamos muy cerca tenemos que seguir esos rieles en la dirección donde indica el mapa, vamos! No hay tiempo que perder –dijo Phan mientras todos corrian hacia la dirección de las piedras.

**Teniamos bastantes pistas ya en nuestras manos, ahora solo faltaba encontrar el templo. Sin duda caminamos muchísimo y no se diga el calor que hacia. Fue una larga travesia, pero al final encontramos lo que buscábamos…bueno, no exactamente.**

**No encontramos el templo pero encontramos la "planta peculiar" de la cual nos hablaba el mapa, claro que nos desanimamos un poco todos pero en cuanto Lix Blade corto el cactus que era la planta peculiar, apareció un botón de piedra rojo, Lix lo aplano y como consecuencia la tierra empezó a temblar y a moverse, una gran entrada subterránea se abrió enfrente de nosotros. Entramos a la cueva y en efecto dentro estaba una gran puerta con un símbolo de una roca brillando, estábamos muy cerca, pero fuimos interrumpidos por algo que no nos esperábamos, un gran ser se puso en frente de nosotros y tomo la forma de un equino y era nada menos que el guardian del templo.**

- Mi nombre es Konnor, cual es su cometido en este lugar secreto y sagrado –dijo Konnor en tono grave

- Guardian Konnor venimos a reclamar la piedra Ignicia, vera –

- Si, ya lo se. Tu corazón y sus corazones me lo dijeron –dijo Konnor después de que interrumpió a Phan

- Ya…lo sabe? –dijo Luna –pero como?

- Yo soy el guardian de este templo y puedo leer los corazones de los demás seres que viven en este mundo princesa Luna –menciono Konnor

- Entonces…Nos dejara pasar? –pregunto Lix

- Supongo que si jóvenes potros, a excepción de ti Lix Blade –dijo Konnor con gravedad

**Todos reaccionamos sorprendidos al ver como Konnor no le permitió a Lix entrar como a todos lo demás. Lix le preguntaba que porque no lo dejaba pasar, Konnor le respondió que el mismo sentía que su corazón no era digno de pasar al templo, sin embargo le dio una oportunidad para que pudiera pasar, lo único que tenia que hacer era responder una pregunta con sinceridad que Konnor estaba a punto de mencionarle.**

- Bien Lix Blade, responde con sinceridad y dime...Gracias a quien has llegado hasta aquí, a este templo incognito, responde, gracias a Luna? Phan? Neoyin? O tu? –pregunto Konnor

**Un gran silencio se formo en la entrada del templo Lix estaba pensando bien lo que le dijo, Konnor solo le había dado 4 opciones de respuesta y Lix tenia que elegir una de ellas, esperábamos que eligiera la correcta, para asi poder pasar a recoger la piedra ignicia de este templo.**

- Y bien Lix Blade? Ya elegiste tu respuesta? El tiempo es oro más aun con la presencia oscura del joven Phantom Spark. –dijo Konnor dirigiéndose a Lix

- Eh….Yo…No hay respuesta! –dijo Lix Blade

- Ah! Con que no hay respuesta? Pero si te di 4! –dijo Konnor seriamente

- Si…pero sinceramente, ninguna es correcta guardian Konnor! –dijo Lix dirigiéndose a Konnor

**De nuevo, se formo un silencio, el guardian Konnor cerro sus ojos de roca y los abrió después para luego sonreir satisfecho de lo que había oído de parte de Lix Blade.**  
**Lix había respondido correcta y sabiamente la pregunta, asi que Konnor lo dejaría pasar en fin de cuentas.**

- Muy bien Lix Blade, me dejaste sorprendido, no debi haber dudado de ti, tampoco de tu corazón, tu respuesta fue correcta ya que en verdad la razón por la que estas aquí es por que has trabajado en equipo con tus amigos. Me alegra eso, pueden pasar, la piedra Ignicia es suya. Adelante –dijo Konnor quien se desvanecía mientras la puerta del templo se abria

**Despues de que Konnor nos habría dejado pasar, vimos enfrente de nosotros una gran pirámide y en la cumbre estaba la piedra ignicia sostenida por un pico de roca dorado, rápidamente nos acercamos lo mas rápido que pudimos pero nos paso un imprevisto…**

**Dark Spark y un unicornio misterioso nos atacaron, y trataron de llegar a la piedra Ignicia, claro que nosotros no los íbamos a dejar que se saliran con la suya, claro que no. Desde ese punto comenzó una gran pelea por la piedra.**

- Vaya, asi que ustedes son los jóvenes potros de los que me había informado mi jefe eh? –dijo el unicornio negro con crin morada y roja

- si y no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya! –dijo Luna

- Ha Ha Ha con que ya conocieron a mi súbdito "Dark Dusk" eh? Pues que empieze la pelea! Distraelos mientras yo voy por la piedra! –dijo Dark Spark dirigiéndose a su súbdito

- Sera un placer señor! –dijo Dark Dusk

**Dark Dusk era poderoso podía con nosotros 4 pero Luna me dijo que era mejor que yo me enfrentara a Dark Dusk antes de que obtuviera la piedra por culpa de la distracción de Dark Dusk, enseguida fui contra mi doble oscuro y me abalance sobre el, inmediatamente trate de utilizar mis poderes eléctricos y paralizarlo pero no pude hacerle ningún rasguño… mis poderes no reaccionaron haciendo que Dark Spark me impactara con un hechizo de electricidad y rasgándome el pecho, después de eso cai al suelo y solo oí a Luna decir**  
**"_Phan! PHAN!..."_ después de eso vi como Dark Spark y su secuaz se llevaron la piedra y como yo fui cerrando los ojos poco a poco.**

**Despues de eso lo vi todo oscuro, pero oí una voz que decía: _"Esta es tu tumba, sin embargo, no tu hora de muerte…"_**

**Lo empeze a ver todo, estaba en un valle hermoso lleno de arboles, era un paraíso y arriba estaba una luz brillante que me dijo las siguientes palabras:**

**"_Estas donde todos las almas van después de morir, sin embargo no es tu hora de muerte, tan solo te han rasgado el pecho con electricidad quemándolo, asi que no estas muerto tan solo te desmayaste, ahora regresaras a tu mundo y recogeras las piedras ignicia.  
Buena suerte joven Spark"_**

**Despues de eso, vi una gran luz y regrese a mi mundo, tenia a Luna arriba de mi, tratando de hacerme reaccionar.**

- PHAN! Despierta! –decia Luna mientras lagrimeaba

- Vamos Hermano! Aguanta! –dijo Lix

- Phan.. –pensaba Neoyin

- GAH! Ah…donde…ya estoy…la piedra! Que fue lo que paso? –dijo Phan aterrado y adolorido

- PHAN! Estas bien! Gracias al cielo! Me preocupaste! –decia Luna quien abrazaba fuertemente a Phan

- AUCH! Yo también Luna! P-pero ando un poco.. –dijo Phan sonrojado dirigiéndose a Luna

- Huh? AH si tu herida! L-lo siento –decia Luna sonrojada como un tomate

- Bien suficiente cariño por ahora chicos, creo que lo que debemos hacer ahora es llevar a Phan a un medico –dijo Neoyin

**Derrepente, de la nada, un sonido se empezó a escuchar y detrás de nosotros apareció una gran cabina telefónica azul, que tenia la leyenda de "Police" en un letrero encima.**

**La puerta de la cabina se abrió y de ahí salió un pony color marrón con los pelos de punta quien nos dijo que subiéramos rápidamente a esa cosa. Claro que por la necesidad que yo necesitaba un medico, reaccionamos rápido y subimos.**

- Disculpe pero quien es usted y que es este lugar pensé que era una cabina telefónica normal –dijo Lix Blade

- No hay tiempo de explicar, debemos llevar a Phan a un medico antes de que sea tarde –decia el pony misterioso de color marrón

**Llegamos al hospital de ponyville donde fui atentido y tratando de ser curado ya que mi herida era grave, me dijeron que gracias al cielo no llego a los pulmones ya que si no, hubiera sido fatal, simplemente trataron que cicatrizara la herida gigantesca y me pusieron vendas en todo el pecho. Después salimos de el hospital y nos dirigimos a la cabina telefónica de nuevo para preguntar sobre quien era ese pony misterioso.**

**Nos dijo que era nada menos que un viajero que arregla cosas del tiempo y que se llamaba que le llamaban el Doctor Whooves, y nos menciono por ultimo que Equestria estaba en un gran peligro de sufrir un futuro incierto lleno de oscuridad, llantos, sufrimiento y desgracia si no deteníamos a Dark Spark.**

**Ya no sabíamos que hacer, el mapa no indicaba otro lugar donde recoger la piedra, no daba signos aún. Era cuestión de esperar…**

* * *

**Y que les parecio? despues de una larga espera por el capitulo 4 hahahaha xD ¿que pasara con la piedra ignicia ahora que Dark Spark la ha conseguido?  
¿Phan se mejorara para cuando aparesca la proxima piedra? ¿Aprendera a controlar sus poderes? y... ¿Por que el Doctor Whooves vendria con estos 4 amigos? todo esto lo descubriran en el proximo capitulo de Phantom Spark: el pony electrico! muy pronto XD espero no retrasarme de nuevo  
Den sus "Reviews", opiniones, sugerencias, etc.**

**Los quiero a todos! lml  
Un saludo y nos estamos leyendo!**


	5. La cura de Phan y Nightmare Night Pt 1

**_Hola a todos los lectores! aqui yo de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de Phantom Spark, que pues ya me habia tardado mucho en sacarlo pero aveces me ocupo en otras cosas y no tengo la imaginacion para seguir adelante. Una disculpa por eso!  
Espero que les guste el capitulo! _**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La Cura de Phan y Nightmare Night Parte 1**

**Despues de que me atendieran en el hospital de ponyville, me sentía un poco cansando**  
**Claro que es obvio que después de lo sucedido iba a estar debilitado y necesitaría reposo, Luna estaba muy preocupada al igual que los demás. Finalmente el Doctor Whooves nos trajo a mi hogar, asi es! Hogar dulce hogar! Era genial regresar después de todo lo sucedido, Stone (mi parasprite) me recibió como nunca antes, vaya que me extraño y eso que tiene su propia personalidad. Luna me acompaño a mi cuarto y me dijo que descansara bien, ella sonrío y sus palabras fueron "Que descanses…Phan" después de eso me abrazo y se retiro. La verdad…después de eso no puse mucha atención, mis ojos se cerraban, sin duda mi cansancio me ganaba. Luna salió de mi cuarto y se dirigió a la sala con los demás, en ese mismo momento tocaron la puerta el Doctor la abrió y eran Twilight, Zecora y Applejack.**

- Oh, Twilight! Que sorpresa! Pasen! Pasen! –dijo el Doctor –a que se debe su visita?

- La princesa Celestia me mando aquí a ver como estaba Luna y los demás con su viaje, les fue bien? –Pregunto Twilight mientras todos empezaron hacia abajo

- Estamos bien Twilight pero… -Luna se detuvo por un momento –Verás…Perdimos la primera piedra ignicia

- QUE? Vaya! Eso esta mal, la princesa Celestia ya nos conto todo –dijo Twilight

- Esperen, Aquí no había un pegaso llamado Phan? –Pregunto Applejack

- Si –dijo Lix Blade –y esta un poco grave de una herida causada por Dark Spark

- Pero que corrales estas diciendo? –dijo Applejack dirigiéndose hacia Lix –Y donde esta ahora?

- En su habitación por supuesto, Vamos es por aquí! –dijo el Doctor

- Creo que ya esta dormido, por cierto esta es la herida –dijo Luna mientras les enseñaba lo grave que estaba Phan

- Hmmm, Me serviría mucho saber, que es lo que el Medico les hizo saber –dijo Zecora

- Pues el Medico dijo que cicatrizaría en 2 dias –menciono Luna –pero aun asi estaría delicado

- En dos días esa herida no curara –dijo Zecora –sin embargo, una poción yo puedo preparar y con eso Phan se curara, y así su viaje podrán continuar.

- Wow, en verdad harías eso Zecora? –dijo Luna –Seria estupendo!

- Claro que lo voy a hacer princesa Luna, pero, ingredientes necesitare para mi brebaje poder crear y así al enfermo curar.

- Chicos, yo y las demás les ayudaremos en lo que sea –dijo Twilight dirigiéndose a todos – de acuerdo?

- Gracias Twilight –dijo Neoyin –ahora queda esperar a que la siguiente señal venga.

**Todo no habría ido mejor! Al parecer no todo estaba perdido, ya había esperanzas de que yo volviera a la normalidad gracias a Zecora, solo quedaría esperar. Aunque oí lo que pude de toda esa conversación en mi habitación, de nuevo caí en profundo sueño, esta vez pensé que iba a dormir bien…pero no fue así. De nuevo tuve una visión de las Piedras Ignicia completamente vacias y sin poder, y también en la visión pude captar sonidos de algo que eran los siguientes: -_"No hagas esfuerzos, tu nobleza te ha cegado como siempre pegaso, MIRA A TU ALREDEDOR!, NO QUEDA ESPERANZA!"- "No…me rendiré así de facil"-  
_Después de oír esas dos voces discutiendo, vi una gran luz blanca la cual me despertó.**  
**Mire a todos lados y no había nadie, estaba todo tranquilo, mi habitación sola y oscura, todo estaba pacifico, mire hacia abajo y empecé a oír una voz que decía _"…Phantom Spark" _Yo mire a todos lados, no había nada.**

- Q-quién es? –dijo Phan –Muestrate! Donde estas!

- En tu cabeza mi pequeño pony, soy yo Konnor el primer guardián –dijo Konnor –Me recuerdas no es cierto?

- Si…te recuerdo…pero por que estas aquí? –pregunto Phan

- Bueeeeno! Solo quise venir a saludar y ver como estabas –dijo Konnor en un tono  
burlón – vaya que te dieron duro!

- Te mando Ignicia verdad? –dijo Phan en tono serio

- Eh….Si..Cómo supiste? –dijo Konnor –Vine a tu pequeña cabecita para cuidarte y ayudarte en cualquier cosa.

- Si?, donde están las piedras? Eh? –Pregunto Phan –dejame adivinar! Tienes tu conocimiento limitado!

- ….Maldición Phan! Lo sabes todo? –respondio Konnor –Bueno digamos que sere como tu angel guardián o algo asi!

- Genial, y por que en tu cueva no eras así de divertido? –pregunto Phan

- Bueno, tenia que tomarmelo del modo serio! Normalmente soy muy juguetón si sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo Konnor –Soy Joven…bueno…tengo el espíritu de un Joven…

- Bueno Konnor tengo que dormir sabes? Y espero que no seas un estorbo y no molestes. –dijo Phan riendo

**Despues de eso, dormi profundamente vaya que era la única vez que dormía muy bien, nada de visiones, sueños futuros, etcétera!. Desperté en la mañana ya descansado, mi herida todavía me dolia, pero por suerte podía moverme ya pudiera ser volando o caminando. Salí y encontré a Lix entrenando con sus cuchillas.**

- Hey Phan! –dijo Lix mientras dejaba sus cuchillas a un lado –vaya con que ya te sientes mejor viejo?

- Si, un poco, ya estoy mejorando –dijo Phan sonriendo –Oye y Luna?

- Se fue a su castillo, nos dijo que tenia algo que hacer, pero que regresaría –dijo Neoyin

- Hmm, en fin, ire a volar un rato si? –Phan se comenzaba a retirar

- Hey espera! –decia Lix tratando de parar a Phan –vamos contigo!

- No…yo…ire solo tranquilos –decia Phan mirando hacia el cielo –volveré, no se preocupen

- que es lo que planeas Phantom Spark? –dijo Konnor

- Ire a entrenar mis poderes eléctricos –decia Phan con seriedad

- Wow, estas loco? No puedes entrenar en ese estado muchacho! –dijo Konnor advirtiéndole

- Pues si, pero de que sirve que los tenga si no los se controlar –dijo Phan –Ire a mi meseta favorita cerca de canterlot pero no lejos de ponyville

**Asi es como fui en camino hacia la meseta a entrenar y ver que podría crear con la habilidad que tenia, allí estaba yo dando todo lo que podía aun con la herida que traía trataba de hacer una simple esfera de energía pero era inútil, cada vez que la creaba, se apagaba y todo se iba al caño. Intente hacer otra cosa, como lanzar rayos con mis cascos, pero…no era lo que esperaba, tan solo salía un pequeño rayo que le causaba a una roca la mínima quemadura…casi me estaba dando por vencido. Habrían pasado horas y horas…Nada sucedía, no podía mejorar en nada, me cansé y me senté un rato. Mientras reflexionaba y pensaba en todas las visiones que tuve en un principio, si no aprendía a controlar estos poderes como podría contribuir en el equipo?…Dark Spark obtendría la segunda piedra y así estar más cerca del dominio total. Eso me enojo mucho, solo pensar que por mi culpa alguien dañaría a los que mas quiero y los esclavizaría.**  
**Inmediatamente dije "No…No….No, No, NOOOO" golpee el suelo de la meseta con todas las fuerzas que pude, un segundo antes de que golpeara el suelo, mi casco formo un gran rayo, haciendo romper casi la meseta en dos, seguido de esto grandes truenos azules se dirigieron hacia arriba haciendo un gran sonido, un trueno muy potente…Me sentí con todo el poder del mundo con una gran energía dentro de mi…capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, no me podía controlar…hasta que sentí a alguien me toco, cuando voltee era nada menos que Luna quien me sonrío e hizo que me calmara. Ya me habría calmado.**

- Phan... –Dijo Luna mirando a Phan con una sonrisa –tranquilo, estas bien?

- Ah... –supiro Phan –Si…fue extraño sentir esa energía fluyendo en mi, pero estoy bien

- Casi nos das a mi y a mis guardias cuando volábamos hacia ponyville, ven te llevare de vuelta a casa –sonrío Luna –Vamos, Sube!

**Subí a la carroza con Luna a mi lado, estaba muy pensativo…solo pensar como hice ese movimiento…Acaso, tengo mas poder del que me imagine? Mi furia provoco eso? No lo sabia pero al llegar Lix y Neoyin me esperaban, ellos vieron todo.**

-Phan! Estas bien! –dijo Lix –que rayos paso allá arriba?

- Si! Escuchamos derrente un gran trueno muy fuerte y al voltear vimos rayos azules saltando de todas partes –Menciono Neoyin

- Larga historia chicos... –Phan mira hacia abajo –Intente entrenar mis poderes…pero, por mas que quiero no los se usar como es debido…

- No te preocupes Phan –Decia Luna quien se acerco a abrazar a Phan –Aprenderas a controlarlos tarde o temprano, Ahora lo mejor seria curar esa herida

- OH SI! –Lix blade salto emocionado –Recibí esta carta de Zecora, me la dio Derpy hace como una hora y decía que fuéramos a su casa lo mas rápido posible.

- Por que no me habías dicho Lix? –pregunto Neoyin –estuve aquí todo el tiempo

- Bueno, es que quería esperar a todos, pero bueno vayamos! –dijo Lix mientras todos corrian hacia la casa de Zecora

**En seguida todos nos dirigíamos rápidamente a la casa de Zecora, bueno…a un paso controlado ya que no me podía mover tan rápido. Mi herida todavía no se curaba, aun me dolía, en fin llegamos a la casa de Zecora sin ninguna complicación.**

-Gracias al cielo han arribado, la preparación de la pocion ya casi termina pero un ingrediente falta para que esta este lista –decia Zecora rimando como siempre

- Y cual es Zecora? –dijo Luna –es difícil encontrarlo?

- Encontrarlo difícil no será, este mapa los guiara para el ingrediente de la pócima encontrar –dijo Zecora mientras le daba el mapa a Luna

- Gracias Zecora –dijo Phan mientras se retiraban por el ingrediente.

**Nos adentramos en el bosque everfree para buscar el ingrediente que nos había pedido Zecora, el mapa nos indicaba al norte de la casa de Zecora. Subimos una pequeña colina y enseguida Luna piso algo, despues de eso grito "AYUDA". Era una pequeña trampa que jalo a Luna y la atrapo en una red la cual se dirigía a una pequeña casa.** **Lix, yo y Neoyin Seguimos el rastro y abrimos la puerta para rescatar a Luna, pero al parecer no era lo que pensábamos.**

- Oh! Santo Cielo! Estas bien princesa?, discúlpame, déjeme desatarle y quitarle esa red –dijo el misterioso pony gris

- Oh, eh…gracias? –dijo Luna mirando al Pony de tierra –pero deberías tener cuidado al poner tus trampas.

- Luna! Estas bien? –pregunto Phan mientras entraba con los demás – No te lastimaste?

- No Phan, estoy bien tranquilo fue solo un error –decia Luna

- Oh, y tu quien eres? EH? Por que trataste de encerrar a Luna en una trampa? QUE PRETENDIAS? –dijo Lix cerca de la cara del pony de tierra

- Lix, tranquilo, fue solo un error, el mismo lo dijo –dijo Phan –en fin amigo, como te llamas?

- Vaya, que modales los mios! Mi nombre es Chatox Zero, soy un hechizero que puede controlar el elemento fuego y aquí es donde vivo! –dijo chatox

- Bueno Chatox fue un gusto conocerte pero tenemos que recoger un ingrediente que hace falta para sanar la herida que traigo en el pecho –dijo Phan mientras se tocaba la venda que traía puesta

- Ingrediente? Oigan, tal vez lo tenga, que es lo que buscan exactamente? –pregunto Chatox

- En el mapa esta escrito que el ingrediente se llama "Orquídea Aurora" –menciono Luna

- Oh, creo que tengo eso, permítanme! –dijo Chatox mientras abria una caja

- Y, ya encontraron el ingrediente para tu herida? –dijo Konnor

- Si, bueno…eso espero, este dolor es incomodo sabes? –dijo Phan en su mente

- ha ha ha, por cierto, ya te le declaraste a Luna? –menciono Konnor en un tono burlon

- KONNOR! Ahora no!.. –Penso Phan mientras se ponía rojo y miraba a Luna

**Chatox habría sacado algo brillante que era la Orquidea Aurora que estábamos buscando, Chatox se la dio a Luna y ella la guardo en su mochila lateral, era una flor de varios colores jamás había visto una flor asi. En fin, nos despedimos de Chatox y fuimos directamente a la casa de Zecora.**

- Zecora? –dijo Lix abriendo la puerta –ya estamos aquí con el ingrediente!

- Oh, pasen, el ingrediente deben de darme para terminar el brebaje –dijo Zecora

- Muy bien, aquí tienes Zecora –dijo Luna mientras le daba la flor a Zecora

**Zecora hecho la flor a un gran tazon y mezclo la flor con todo lo que tenia adentro de el mismo. La poción solto una nube azul celeste y Zecora tomó un tazón y me lo entrego, me dijo que debía tomarlo hasta el fondo y asi, mi herida se curaría. Y fue un total éxito! Déjenme decirles que la bebida no era tan asquerosa pero cuando me quite la venda de encima, listo! Mi herida desapareció completamente, lo mejor de todo es que no me dolio nada! No sentía nada de eso!. Phantom Spark había vuelto a la normalidad claro que sí!**

- SI! –grito Phan –me siento como nunca! Muchas gracias Zecora

- No fue nada Phantom Spark, solo cuidado deberas tener –menciono Zecora

- Gracias por todo! –dijo Luna –vámonos!

**Nos fuimos de la casa de Zecora, me sentía genial como nunca antes completamente restaurado, hasta sentía que era otro. Regresamos a ponyville y cuando abrimos la puerta alcanzamos a ver una carta en mi mesa. No sabíamos de quien provenía, en fin abrí la carta, y decía:**

**_"Phantom Spark:  
Escribo esta carta por que estoy muy lejos de ti, debo advertirte, un mal ancestral esta a punto de despertar, debes impedir, a toda costa que Dark Spark utilize las piedras, el no tiene ni idea de lo que se oculta en ellas. Créeme, ni los elementos de la armonía podrán contra ese mal. Las piedras ignicia ocultan una historia cruel y a la vez legendaria.  
Te preguntaras como llego esta carta a tu mesa, yo la teletransporte usando mi magia, no podría llevártela en persona. Ya estoy muy viejo...  
Ten cuidado Spark."_**

- Quien era ese tipo? –pregunto Lix

- No lo se –dijo Phan seriemente –pero sabe en que nos hemos metido

- Phan, tranquilo –sonrio Luna –No dejaremos que Dark Spark tome las piedras, es algo muy poderoso, cuenta con nosotros.

- Gracias –sonrio Phan –Pero…es solo que me preocupa…las visiones, las voces y ahora esto…

- Tranquilo, sabes Nightmare Night es mañana –dijo Lix abrazando a Phan – y pues te relajara viejo! Mereces un dia de descanso despues de todo lo sucedido, no?

- Si, Lix…tienes razón –sonrio Phan quien enseguida miro a Luna –Luna, estas bien?

- Oh, si –dijo Luna quien se quedo mirando a Phan –es solo que…No, no es nada!

- Te ves roja como un to –dijo Neoyin quien fue interrumpido por la pesuña de Luna que le tapaba la boca.

- Phan, eh, ire a canterlot a revisar algo, pero regresare mañana a pasar Nightmare Night contigo DIGO! Con ustedes –dijo Luna mientras se retiraba de la casa de Phan

- Bueno chicos creo que yo también me voy, fue un gusto conocerlos, pero tengo una tienda en appleloosa –dijo Neoyin –espero haberles sido de ayuda.

- Gracias Neoyin, nos vemos luego –dijo Phan –cuidate amigo

- Un gusto Neoyin! Ve con cuidado –dijo Lix

**Neoyin se había retirado al igual que Luna, Lix y yo nos quedamos solos en mi casa. Y como no teníamos nada que hacer, salimos afuera a platicar…Pero aun así con todo lo que estaba pasando, seguía enamorado de Luna, aun con todo lo que pasaba, seguía pensando en ella, estaba enamorado de una princesa.**

- Lix... –suspiro Phan –crees…que tenga una oportunidad con Luna?…

- Hermano, claro que tienes esa oportunidad –dijo Lix –solo tienes que buscar el momento y declarártele

- Lo dices como si fuera fácil, Lix –dijo Phan

- A que te refieres con eso? –menciono Lix

- Lix, piénsalo, ella es una princesa, controla la Luna y yo que soy? Un simple pegaso que no sabe controlar sus poderes, uno común y corriente... –dijo Phan mirando al suelo

- No, eres especial, no pienses asi, quieres? –dijo Lix mientras trataba de apoyar a su mejor amigo –solo…mira el ejemplo de Shining Armor, consiguió una princesa y es un unicornio normal.

- Lix, es capitán de la guardia real –interrumpio Phan –es por eso…

- Phan, tranquilo, como dije debes buscar el momento y quien sabe –dijo Lix

- Si…Tal vez…gracias por el apoyo hermano, me alegra tenerte de amigo –dijo Phan

**_Mientras Tanto…en el castillo de canterlot…_**

- Que…es lo que siento? –dijo Luna

- Hermana? –dijo Celestia mientras abria la puerta de los aposentos de Luna

- Oh. Hola hermana mayor –dijo Luna

- Te vez un poco extraña, pasa algo? –pregunto Celestia

- Nada hermana…es solo que…me siento extraña –dijo Luna mientras miraba las estrellas

- Explicame, tal vez pueda ayudar –menciono Celestia mientras se ponía al lado de su hermana

- Creo, que me estoy enamorando de un pegaso gris –decia Luna mientras miraba al suelo con una sonrisa

- Es Phan? No es así Luna? –dijo Celestia acercándosele a su hermana menor

- T-tal vez... –dijo Luna un poco sonrojada –Pero…siento que primero debemos terminar con el asunto de Dark Spark…es muy peligroso y ese poder que busca es muy poderoso.

- Tienes todo mi apoyo hermana –dijo Celestia –Mañana es Nightmare Night, regresaras a ponyville?

- Si es lo mas posible –decia Luna mirando al cielo –espero que sea una noche genial…

**Dark Spark de costumbre estaba en su guarida, ya tenia la primera piedra…pero ya estaba planeando su siguiente plan para retrasarnos. Planeaban despertar a Discord el amo del caos.**

- Bien, ya sabes donde tienen esa estatua? –dijo Dark Spark

- Si, cerca de canterlot, unos pisos abajo del castillo real –dijo Dark Dusk

- jajajaja! Exelente, una vez que tengamos a Discord bajo mi control, podremos hacer que convierta a los amigos de Phan en pesimistas sin esperanzas o algo mucho peor –dijo Dark Spark mientras reia

- Señor, pero, disculpe que diga esto pero...como controlara al rey del caos? –pregunto Dark Dusk

- Ah, es muy fácil, usare la piedra Ignicia para hacerlo obedecer –dijo Dark Spark riendo malévolamente –pero primero debemos encontrar a esa estatua.

Sin duda el plan de Dark Spark era cruel y oscuro, lo peor de todo es que no sabíamos que era lo que tramaba, estábamos en total peligro.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_**Y bueno amigos esa ha sido la parte 1 del capitulo 5, esten atentos en una semana subire la otra parte, en fin dejen sus reviews! diganme que opinan, si les gusto y esas cosas. recuerden que su opinion es importante XD  
**_

_**Bueno hasta la proxima! **_


End file.
